F.B.I.
FBI The Federal Bureau of Investigation ' ('FBI) is a law enforcement and intelligence agency of the United States of America. The FBI team in Japan responsible for the investigation of the Black Organization consists of many agents lead by James Black. Background The FBI has been investigating the Black Organization for at least twenty years. The first known clash occurred when Vermouth killed Jodie's father and burned his house down to destroy the FBI files on her. Then the seven year old Jodie was placed in witness protection and later became an FBI investigator in her father's footsteps. Five years prior to the current timeline, FBI agent Shuichi Akai infiltrated the Black Organization in Japan using the alias Dai Moroboshi and dated Akemi Miyano, one of their low-ranking members, in order to meet Shiho Miyano and use her influence to get into the Black Organization. Akai distinguished himself as an agent and two years prior to the current timeline received the codename Rye and was called to work under executive agent Gin. The FBI laid a trap hoping to capture Gin at a warehouse where the meeting was supposed to take place, but because agent Andre Camel mistakenly revealed himself, the Organization discovered Akai's true allegiance and Gin never appeared. Their current target is Vermouth, an executive agent close to the boss whose current cover role is Chris Vineyard, a famous American actress. Hoping to capture Vermouth, a team of FBI agents lead by James Black followed her to Japan and began an investigation kept secret from the Japanese authorities. Agents There are many of them in Japan, but only four have been named so far. Known *'Jodie Starling' - A star investigator with a personal vendetta against Vermouth. She takes a cover job as an English teacher at Teitan high school. ' ' *'James Black' - The highest rank agent of the FBI in Japan. He originally is from Chicago *'Shuichi Akai' - The most feared FBI agent. He is considered the FBI's trump card because of his deductive, information-gathering, and planning skills, and accumulated knowledge of the Black Organization from his prior infiltration. He was apparently killed by Kir. ' ' *'Andre Camel' - A physically huge agent with a scary face who is a skilled driver. Andre promised to help Shuichi Akai after his mistake resulted in Shuichi Akai's rejection from the Black Organization. *'Jodie Starling's father' - He was an agent killed 20 years ago by Vermouth and his files on her burned. Jodie wears his old glasses that she saved. Unknown Aside from the four known agents, there are a few other agents that have appeared, yet, have been given no name or major introduction, being limited to cameos or small roles. Only one, a black agent, has made a number of appearances, first appearing in the end of episode 425, then reappearing during the Kir Case in episodes 496-501 and in 504. This agent has also appeared in the 22nd opening alongside Jodie and James Black. It is yet known if he will ever be given a name or more important role as others who have made cameos in the beginning(such as Officer Takagi, Officer Tome, etc). Plot timeline Vermouth arc Kir arc Bourbon arc Relationships analysis FBI and the Black Organization The FBI are known enemies of the Black Organization going back at least twenty years when Vermouth killed Jodie's FBI father. The original event that allowed the FBI to uncover the Black Organization and begin operations against them is currently unknown, but presumably relates to something that occurred in America based on the Black Organization's known connections there and the fact the FBI got involved. Frequent clashes and subterfuge have resulted in personalized conflicts between individuals, such as Jodie and Vermouth and Gin and Akai. While the two organizations clearly hate one another, individual members will occassionally show grudging respect for the other side in light of clever maneuvers or shows of skill. Until his apparent death, the Black Organization feared FBI agent Shuichi Akai most of all, with the boss and Vermouth considering him a "silver bullet". FBI and the CIA Despite being on the same side, the FBI and the CIA have separate secret missions concerning the Black Organization which have not been communicated to one another. Their lack of communication resulted in an unfortunate debacle where an FBI sting to capture Vermouth backfired and the FBI caught and injured Kir instead. The FBI held Kir thinking she was a member of the Black Organization until the research of Conan and Shuichi Akai proved she was in fact a CIA agent. The FBI and Kir successfully managed to come up with a plan to sneak Kir back into the Black Organization, but she had lost her trusted status. In order to regain the Black Organization's trust, she was ordered to kill Shuichi Akai and apparently did so. Kir promised to report information to the FBI after passing it to CIA headquarters. FBI and the Japanese Law Enforcement The FBI are conducting their investigation in Japan illegally without proper permissions. While Jodie and Camel's status as FBI was exposed because of coincidental involvement in unrelated cases, they lied to the police about their reason for being in Japan, telling them they are on an extended vacation. Jodie and Akai Akai and Jodie used to be lovers before Akai infiltrated the Black Organization by dating Akemi Miyano, with whom he eventually became more intensely involved. Akai broke up with Jodie because he didn't want to feel guilty about two-timing them. Jodie still loves Akai despite the break up, and the apparent death Akai takes a very emotional toll on her. Jodie and Camel Jodie has twice needed to pretend Camel is her lover in order to escape probing questions. The first time was to trick the police when Camel was a prime suspect in a murder case, and later to dodge awkward questions from Ran about why Jodie was still in Japan. Camel plays along awkwardly.